UN AMOR ESCONDIDO POR TEMOR
by Bunny1986
Summary: Hana ama a Akagi, pero no se decide a contarlo. Un terrible accidente sufrido por el pelirrojo hace que Akagi se d cuenta de sus sentimientos. (HANA x AKAGI)


**UN AMOR ESCONDIDO POR TEMOR** (Hana x Akagi)

Era invierno y sólo faltaban dos días para el 25 de diciembre, y un chico alto y pelirrojo caminaba por la calle lleno de tristeza y de penumbra, ya que él no podría pasar las navidades con el ser que amaba, ya que él era demasiado inalcanzable. El nombre de su amor era... Takenori Akagi.

hola Hana... ¿Otra vez pensando en él?

Sí... no puedo dejar de pensar de lo lejos que está de mi Aki

Pero Hana... ¿dónde está tú espíritu Tensai?

¿¡Deja eso quieres!? Sendoh ya sabes que un jugador de básquet como yo... – Sendoh ya sonreía porque parecía que el pelirrojo salía un rato de la tristeza – no puede hacer nada ni puede tener romances con gente de tan elevada categoría... además, seguro que me odia porque.... porque nunca lo apoyé lo suficiente....

¡¿ QUÉ NUNCA LO APOYASTE LO SUFICIENTE?! ¿QUIÉN ESTUVO CON ÉL CUANDO ESTABA DEPRIMIDO? ¿QUIÉN LE APOYÓ MÁS CUANDO SE LESIONÓ? ¿QUIÉN ESTUVO CON ÉL CUANDO SUFRIÓ EL ACCIDENTE DE COCHE HACE DOS AÑOS? ¿QUIÉS LO APOYÓ HA HACER LA CARRERA DE MEDICINA CUANDO LOS DEMÁS QUERÍAN QUE SE HICIERA ABOGADO PORQUÉ SEGÚN LOS DEMÁS HAY YA MUCHOS MÉDICOS? QUIÉN Hana, quién... – Akira paró para respirar un rato - ... Fuiste tú el que siempre estuvo con él, el que le apoyaste, el que le ayudó y PAGÓ los ejericios de rehabilitación de costes millonarios en la mejor clínica de todo el mundo escondiéndoselo... así que no digas que no lo apoyaste, porque te gastaste todo una año de sueldo, y eso que eres basquetbolista, y cobras un sueldo multimillonario. Así que Hana, no creo que él te odie, créeme.

Vale... pero él... seguro que ya está enamorado o tiene novia. En el instituto, cuando hablaba de parejas se refería a las chicas, es decir, segurísimo que es heterosexual, y contra eso no se puede hacer nada, y no quiero que me rompa el corazón más de lo que está.

Eso no lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas; pero ten por seguro que si de verdad te aprecia pero no te corresponde el sentimiento seguirá manteniendo la misma amistad que tenéis actualmente, o superior.

Vale... viajaré hasta su apartamento

Hombre... tanto como viajar... no... porque vive a un kilómetro de aquí... y lo sabes... es decir, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Bueno... el tensai se entiende bien...

Vale,... lo que tú digas... tensai... bueno, realmente sí eres un tenai, porqué en estos 4 años te has convertido en el mejor basquetbolista del mundo, para pena de Rukawa, que quería ese título para él... una verdadera pena, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse a ser el TERCER basquetbolista mejor del mundo, porqué en el segundo puesto estoy yo... jajaja – dijo Sendoh para hacer subir los ánimos a su amigo

Jajajajaja Tienes razón.

Pues ya sbes, coje el coche y ve hacia la casa de Akagi.

Vale... por cierto Aki, muchas gracias. Ya te llamaré con lo que surja hoy.

Ok. Suerte!!

Bye. – Hana se fue a su apartamento para coger el coche. La verdad es que podría ir andando, pero era muy peligroso ir caminado por la carretera.

Lo duro y complicado que es el amor... – dijo Akira cuando se quedó sólo, que se había convertido en el amigo y confidente del pelirrojo desde que este se fue a vivir a los EEUU para jugar en los Lakers, mientras el moreno jugaba en los Bulls.

Hana ya había cogido el coche, y cuando se disponía a aparcar otro coche se estrelló al lateral del vehículo del pelirrojo, provocando un incendio a causa del accidente.

Akagi, que estaba paseando camino a su casa, vio tal accidente y corrió rescatar al pelirrojo velozmente. Cuando estaban lejos de las llamas el moreno se dio cuenta que el pulso de la persona que tenía en sus brazos era muy débil, y que además estaba sangrando mucho. Por eso Takenori cogió su propio coche y se fue rápidamente al hospital que trabajaba, y así intentar salvar la vida del que fue su compañero de equipo en el instituto y también un gran apoyo y confidente.

Al llegar al hospital se fue al área de urgencias y llamó a varios médicos e enfermeras. Todos le hacían pruebas hasta que le dieron una pésima noticia al amor secreto de Hana:

Akagi... es duro decirte eso, pero el chico que has traído está en coma y hay muy pocas posibilidades de que sobreviva, y si lo hace tendrá que volver a aprender a andar, porque el joven se ha vuelto a lesionar la espalda por donde tú nos dijiste que estaba la lesuión de la que se recuperó cuando tenía 16 años.

No...no... no puede ser... no....

Lo siento. – dijo el doctor que atendió al pelirrojo.

Estaré con él todo el tiempo, así que me pediré las vacaciones que nunca, en los 3 años que llevo trabajando me he cogido.

De acuerdo Takenori. Pero recuerda que tú también debes descansar, aunque comprendo tus sentimientos, enfermo no lo podrás cuidar nada bien. Tenlo en cuenta. Te lo digo como amigo, no como tú jefe.

Lo tendré en cuenta... ahora, por favor, llévame con él.

Ambos se dirigieron a la UCI, más precisamente dónde estaba el pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo la llevaba en coma ya 2 semanas. Sendoh prácticamente no se movía de su lado, ya que se sentía culpable por dale tanta prisa en ir a por Akagi.

Takenori tampoco se movía del lado del pelirrojo, poniéndole flores y otras cosas para ver si se animaba. Además, siempre le hablaba de que ya había pasado la navidad pero que si despertaba pronto la volverían a celebrar, aunque no fueran fechas navideñas.

Un día, Sendoh mientras salía de la habitación de Hana fue parado por el moreno. Ese le preguntó tristemente:

¿te has enamorado de él?

No... yo lo amo como un hermano. Es sincero, amable, divertido... cariñoso... y dispuesto a amar. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – Respondió Aki

Porque... por...que... yo lo amo desde hace mucho, pero estaba o estoy seguro que ambos mantenéis un romance secreto... o algo así... – dijo Takenori antes de ponerse a llorar como un bebé – es que ... es que no quiero perderle... lo siento tan lejos y a la vez tan... tan cerca.... para mí es inalcanzable. ¿No ves?

Yo lo único que veo es que amas al hombre que está en esa cama y que te necesita más que nunca... necesita fuerzas para sobrevivir y sólo las conseguirá si le dices lo último que me has dicho a mi. Porque para mi Hana es un libro abierto... lo conozco mucho, y soy su confidente, por lo que te pueo decir cosas que seguramente no sabrás y que él ha hecho por ti sin que te dieras cuenta alguna.

¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Quiero decir que él fue el que estuvo contigo las 24 hortas del día cuando sufriste ese accidente, el que pagó esa clínica cuando era un jugador acabado de entrar en la NBA, por lo que no cobraba lo suficiente como para pagarla y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para pagarlo, ya que le costó el sueldo de todo una año, y tú estuviste ahí 3 meses... también que el habló con la universidad para que te ofrecieran la beca de medicina, ya que tus padres no querían ayudarte a pagarla. Él consiguió que te dieran la beca a cambio de que jugaras en el equipo de la universidad... y mucho más. – Dijo Sendoh dejando a Akagi impactado – él te ama muchísimo. Confiésaselo.

Lo haré. Gracias Akira... ahora entiendo cómo es que Hana te tiene tanta confianza.

Bueno... somos amigos desde hace años. Además, a veces estudiamos juntos, ya que él también va a la univerdidad.

¿A sí? ¿Y que estudia si se puede saber?

Empresariales. Y le va muy bien. El año que viene empezará con una especialización. Aunque no sé cual.

Increíble... mi pelirrojo

Jajajajaja

¿De que te ríes?

¿No te has oído? Has dicho **mi **pelirrojo... jajaja – Takenori estaba rojo de vergüenza y timidez.

Bueno, ves que Hana debe echar de menos a su morenito

Vale.. voy... por cierto sendoh

¿Qué?

Gracias

De nada.

Akagi se fue hacia la habitación del rojo decidido a confesarle lo que sentía por él.

Al llegar a la habitación se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama del enfermo y empezó ha hablarle pusadamente:

Hana... sé que nunca te he dicho esto, pero te amo profundamente... sé que he sido un estúpido y que tenía que decírtelo mientras estabas despierto, pero no me atrevía por miedo a tu rechazo. No se si tú me podrás perdonar algún día, porque... tú has hecho mucho por mí. Siempre has estado cuando te he necesitado, SIEMPRE, pero... ¿dónde estaba yo cuando has cogido el coche? Admito que te saqué del coche antes de que explotara, pero no estaba allí para impedir que condujeras ese día... ya sé, puede parecer una estupidez, pero es la verdad. – Takenori estaba con los ojos y el rostro lleno de lágrimas – TE AMO, me oyes, TE AMO HANAMICHI SACURAGI. Y no quiero vivir un día más sin ti. – Akagi ya estaba llorando como un bebé – sé que suena cursi, y que tú debes desear matarme, pero eso es lo que siento. Así que aunque sólo sea para molirme a golpes o para decirme que no me quieres o... para decir que correspondes mis sentimientos... DESPIERTA POR FAVOR... por favor... por favor... no me dejes sólo... te necesito. – Takenori puso cara de ilusionado entre lágrimas; principalmente esperanzador - Quiero tener hijos contigo... ya sé que somos dos hombres, pero podemos adoptarlos o hacer insaminación artificial a una madre de alquiler... eso sí... tú semen será el que las deje en estado... si lo hiciera el mío... saldrían muy feos. ¿No crees?. Venga... despierta cariño... amor... despierta.

Al cabo de unos minutos de no haber reacción alguna por parte del pelirrojo Takenori se puso a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo.

----------------------------- 1 semana después -----------------------

¡¡Venga!! Despierta dormilón... ya llevas 3 semanas en dormido... Takenori ha ido un momento a comer... PORQUÉ LE OBLIGUÉ... así que por favor, despierta ya... disfruta de la vida, ya que la vida hay que disfrutarla. Por si no lo sabes Yohei Mito y los antiguos jugadores del Shohoku ya vinieron a verte. Ayako y Haruko lloraron a lágrima viva cuando te vieron con toda esa maquinaria del hospital... la verdad es q pareces Robocop 2 ( n/a: creo que se escribía así. :P). Así que despierta y así cuando vuelva Takenori le das una magnífica alegría.

**Pip... pip..... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppp**

Sendoh vio que el pulso de Hanamichi era nulo... salió corriendo pidiendo ayuda, la cual llegó junto con Takenori. Este, al ver a su amor en tal estado cayó de rodillas desesperado mientras los médicos e enfermeras le iban a dar una descarga a Sakuragi... pero entonces...

un momento... el cuerpo... los ojos.... ESTE CHICO ESTÁ VIVO... Y...se ha vuelto a dormir... pero sr. Sendoh..

¿me está diciendo... me está diciendo que Hana ha salido del coma? – Dijo Aki incrédulo que estaba aún abrazado al enamorado de Hana

sí... sólo que ahora está dormidito y tranquilo, así que cuando despierte me avisan... no quiero despertarle ahora que está tan tranquilo.

De acuerdo doctor... le avisaremos – Dio Takenori que aún no se lo creía.

Así todo el equipo médico se fue ha hacer sus funciones y visitas a los pacientes, a la vez que los morenos acompañantes de Sakuragi se sentaron en sus respectivas butacas nerviosos pero a la vez tranquilos, hasta que Sendoh tuvo que irse por motivos laborales, ya que tenía entrenamiento y la semana siguiente tenían partido. Pero, antes de marchar le dio al hombre más alto una carta ya abierta que los Lakers, el equipo en que jugaba Hanamichi, le habían enviado al rojo.

Takenori abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta.

Sr. Sakuragi

Nos dirigimos a usted para darle nuestras condolencias por el terrible accidente de hace unas semanas, y para decirle que nos hemos informado de su estado de salud y de las consecuencias del trágico suceso. Por eso le escribimos para decirle que "Los Lakers" no se harán cargo de las facturas médicas desde la fecha de esta carta, pero que las facturas médicas de las 2 semanas anteriores ya fueron saldadas.

Además, nos da lástima informarle de que usted ya no está en nuestro equipo, por lo que la lesión se la tendrá que pagar usted mismo.

Esperamos que se recupere pronto,

Cordialmente

LOS LAKERS.

Al acabar de leerla el moreno estaba que se subía por las paredes, y además, pegó un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, provocando un fuerte ruido que despertó a Hanamichi.

¿Qué sucede?

¡Cariño! ¿ya te has despertado?

¿me has llamado... cariño? Eso quiere decir que...

que te AMO más que mi propia vida Hana. Te amo Hanamichi Sakuragi.

No me lo puedo creer... estoy soñando seguro.. porqué aún no he legado a tú casa... bueno, pero... ¿Dónde estoy?

En un hospital. Al ir a verme tuviste un accidente y caíste en coma durante 3 semanas.

Bueno, yo sólo recuerdo que estaba aparcando y que ... que me decías que me amabas pero que no podía... no podía verte

Entonces me escuchaste amor... si... te amo y quiero que seas mi pareja... Sendoh me dijo todo lo que hiciste por mi... miuchas gracias... no sé como podré recompensarte, pero yo también estaré a tú lado en tú rehabilitación, ya que te volviste a lesionar y...

No... no me digas que mi espalda.. no por favor... no

Sí cariño, pero estaré a tú lado y no te dejaré en ningún momento. Lo juro

De acuerdo.... úramelo...

Te lo juro cariño, amor.

Gracias.

Te llegó esta carta de los Lakers... yo ya la leí, y te puedo asegurar que es fuerte lo que pone.

Déjame leerla

Cuando acabó de leerla empezó a llorar por la rábia y la impotencia que sentía.

Tranquilo amor, tranquilo... hay muchos más equipos de básquet que los Lákers...

Lo sé.

Por cierto... ¿quieres ser mi novio? – dijo un sonrojado Takenori

Sí, sí, sí... no quiero, lo deseo... deseo ser tú novio... deseo estar contigo toda mi vida.

Akagi se fue acercando a Hana y cuando sus labios se juntaron se dieron un tierno pero apasionado beso que fue seguido por otros.

Tres meses después, para sorpresa de los médicos, Hana casi estaba recuperado de su lesión, por lo que ya podía andar lentamente y dar paseos.

En uno de esos paseos Hanamichi y Takenori fueron al parque botánico (n/a: no sé si hay alguno por allí, pero bueno ). En medio de todos esos árboles y flores pasó algoque sorprendió y ilusionó muchísimo a Takenori:

Gori, Cariño, tú sabes que te amo, ¿no? – dijo Sakuragi

Sí, y yo también te amo.

Gori...

¿Si...?

Takenori Akagi, te amo, quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo... ¿Querríascasarteconmigo?

¿Qué?

¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Claro que sí... claro que quiero compartir contigo mi vida, pero no sé si la ley permite que los hombres se casen...

Poniéndote este anillo ya seríamos esposos, la ley es otro tema

ACEPTO Hanamichi Sakuragi, ACEPTO

Entonces se besaron apasionadamente frente a todos los que estaban en el parque que les aplaudieron, aunque había algunas miradas de desagrado entre el inesperado público.

Se fueron a la casa de Hana y allí, al llegar el Gori le dio un apasionado beso que cada vez se hizo más intenso. Hana pidió permiso para entrar en la boca ajena. Delineó con lengua la boca del hombre que amaba mas que a su propia vida y él no tardó en autorizarlo. Takenori iba sacándole la chaqueta a Hana mientras besaba el cuello de su amado, y dándole algún que otro mordisco, haciendo gemir al pelirrojo fuertemente. Takenori besa su cuello de nuevo, Hana levanta la mirada incitándole a continuar lo que estaba haciendo. Los músculos del pelirrojo se tensaron cuando las manos de su prometido lo acarician con sus caderas moviéndose con insistencia contra Takenori.

Con la ayuda de Takenori, saltó y se sujetó a la cintura del moreno, mientras éste le sacaba la ropa. El pelirrojo trata de protestar pero el beso del mayor logra calmar su impaciencia, causando un leve gemido que recorre todo el cuerpo de Hanamichi. Miro a Akagi y le señala el sillón que hay detrás de él para que se siente. Éste obedece. Acaricia lánguidamente las caderas de su ahora prometido, su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones, haciendo que hana se arquee hacia atrás, dando paso libre a Takenori para besar su cuello de nuevo y pasar su lengua por los pectorales del más joven, haciendo gemir fuertemente a Hanamichi.

Hana para devolverle todo lo que el moreno le había hecho empezó a quitar sensualmente la blusa.de su amante. Takenori sintió el aliento de Hana en su oído, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco de pasión y, aún gimió más cuando Hana empezó a lamer y morder los pezones del mayor. Eso hizo lo hizo gemir fuertemente, y a la vez provocó que su erección fuera mayor, ya que aún debajo de los pantalones la notaba, y eso lo hacía excitarse más.

Hana salió de encima de Takenori y le quitó (como pudo) los pantalones a su amante, para después quitarse los suyos, pero el moreno le paró, para empezar a quitárselos él mismo de forma muy sensual y provocativa. Después con los dientes le quitó los bóxers al pelirrojo, rozando "sin querer" la dureza de su amado. Hana gimió fuertemente por esa caricia, cosa que hizo sonreir al moreno que sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta se metió la dureza en su boca y empezó a hacerle una penetración oral, mordiendo y lamiendo su sexo, mientras que con una mano tocaba sus genitales. Hanamichi cada vez gemía con más fuerza. Takenori se excitaba cada vez más al oír a Hanamichi gemir de esa manera y sus poses involuntarias por la excitación que le parecían (y eran) muy eróticas.

Takenori levantó un poco al pelirrojo y se tumbaron en la alfombra, con Hana debajo de Akagi y con las piernas en los hombros del segundo para empezar a prepararlo con la saliva del pelirrojo ya que no tenían lubricante a mano. Hizo que Hana chupara de manera erótica dos de los dedos de su mano para después llevarlos hasta la entrada del pelirrojo e introdujo uno. Esperó a que su amante se acostumbrara a la intromisión, algo que sabía ya no era necesario. Hanamichi movió las caderas de manera que diera a entender que acabara aquel suplicio. Entendiéndolo, Takenori introdujo el otro dedo y comenzó a introducirlos y sacarlos de manera sistemática, pero no por eso menos sensual y placentera.

¡Gori acaba ya! ¡Hazme tuyo de una buena vez!" le dijo un ya exasperado Hana moviendo frenéticamente las caderas.

Takenori sacó sus dedos de la entrada sustituyéndolos de inmediato por su erección que lenta y sensualmente hundió en su amor, haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer. Esperó unos segundos y cuando vio que la cadera de su amante comenzaba a moverse de nuevo comenzó con las largas y exasperantes envestidas para que su amante disfrutara más.

"¡Gori!" jadeaba Hana. "Más... Takenori... más!"

El moreno empezó a embestir con más fuerza mientras una mano se cerraba sobre la erección del pelirrojo e iba al mismo ritmo que las embestidas de las envestidas.

Hanamichi alcanzó el cuello de Takenori estaba tan excitado que le mordió fuertemente, haciendo que el moreno aumentara la fuerza y rapidez de sus embestidas. Takenori perdió la noción de la fuerza que estaba empleando, sólo quería hundirse en ese cuerpo y embestía casi con violencia mientras veía el rostro de Hana, congestionado y enrojecido a punto de estallar en la cima del placer. El momento del clímax los golpeó a ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Hanamichi se vino encima de su estómago y el del moreno, mientras su amante se vino dentro de su amante.

Incapaz de mantenerse, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rojo, ambos pegajosos de sudor, jadeantes, temblorosos. Takenori se retiró de la entrada caliente que aún lo aprisionaba y rodó hacia un lado para librar al muchacho de su peso.

Te amo Hanamichi, mi monito pelirrojo

Yo también te amo Gori

Akagi cogió a su amante en brazos y lo llevó al lecho de la habitación antes de ambos se quedaran dormidos por el cansancio, pero muy felices y esperanzados.

Al poco tiempo Hana se sacó la el título en empresariales y pronto iba a comenzar la especialización de márketing, pero antes de eso decidió acabar de recuperarse de la lesión, cosa que consiguió en un escaso medio año más.

Takenori y Hanamichi decidieron volver a su país de origen para poder estar más con los seres queridos, al igual que Sendoh. Hana y Akira consiguieron que un equipo japonés los contrataran, algo relativamente fácil, ya que todos los equipos querían a ambos jugadores; incluso los Lakers quisieron volver a contratar al pelirrojo, pero este se negó rotundamente.

Por fin estaban en casa, donde La pareja viviría en un pequeño apartamento que se habían comprado en Tokio, ya que ambos trabajaban en esa ciudad. Por fin estaban en casa, juntos y felices.

**FIN **

N/A

OLAS! Que os pareció? Es mi primer fic de Slam Dunk, así que porfa, no me maten.

Espero sus reviews!!

**Bunny1986**


End file.
